1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to restroom urinal receptacle apparatus of the type used from a standing position and particularly to features which serve to prevent the occurrence of unsanitary and undesirable splashback or splatter of urine.
2. BRIEF DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Conventional urinal receptacles are attached to the wall of the restroom or mounted on the floor of the restroom adjacent to a vertical wall. A disadvantage of the these designs is the occurrence of splashback or urine splatter onto the individual's clothing or shoes. These conventional urinal receptacles are designed with little regard to the angles of deflection which will occur when a stream of urine strikes any of the internal surfaces or the ultimate destination and resting place for any such urine which has struck an interior surface and been deflected or splattered.
The hygienic urinal of the present invention provides an integrally mounted deflector and splatter shields which directs urine away from the individual using the urinal and restroom surroundings preventing any splatter or secondary deflection of urine from the user.
As in conventional urinal receptacles, the hygienic urinal of the present design provides for a supply of water to be introduced into the interior of the urinal receptacle to rinse the urine from the interior surfaces and carry it into the sewer system in order to achieve a more sanitary and hygienic environment.
Baker U.S. Pat. No. 1,114,670 teaches the use of a symmetrically formed v-shaped backwall construction for urinal receptacles to attempt to decrease urine splattering and to confine urine to a flushed area.
Wilkens U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,448 teaches the use of an asymmetrically formed receptor cavity which is laterally offset to eliminate urine splattering.